A Series of Firsts
by adamwhatareyouevendoing
Summary: Different firsts from Rose and Scorpius's lives. (Rose/Scorpius)
1. First Sighting

Written by Lucinda :)

Chapter One – First Sighting

**Year 1**

Rose Weasley walked onto Platform 9 ¾ followed by the rest of the Weasley motley crew. She stood next to the Hogwarts' Express, with her mum and dad, soaking in the atmosphere. All the chaos was normal for her; after all she is a member of one of the largest wizarding families. Just to name a few of them: Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Charlie (and his Romanian boyfriend Gregor), Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Ron, Hermione, herself, Hugo, Ginny, Harry, James, Albus and Lily.

Her dad began pointing people out to her, like Neville and Luna's daughter Lyra-Alice and Draco and Astoria Malfoy's son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The last thing her father said to her was 'Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains.'

She then boarded the Hogwarts' Express and crammed into a compartment with her family. She settled by the door with a Muggle book that her mother had given her; Sense and Sensibility. She read seven chapters and then decided to take a break. She stretched leisurely and stared at the people passing the compartment. Many people walked by chasing the trolley and then _he_ walked past. Scorpius.

Just as he passed by James began teasing Victoire about her relationship with Teddy. At the sound of raucous laughter Scorpius turned and Rose sneaked a quick look at him. His face, she thought, looked like an angel's with his molten brown eyes (from his mother) and he platinum blonde hair (three guesses whom he inherited that off); which the light hit and made it sparkle a million colours.

_Wait, what._

Rose mentally berated herself, she never got soppy before why start now. Still, even Rose could not deny that Scorpius was attractive.


	2. First Meeting

**Year 1**

It was the second week on a Tuesday at 19:00 they finally met. Even though Rose was sure he didn't know who she was, he still seemed to be avoiding her. However, the circumstances under which they met were rather embarrassing – for her at least. She was briskly walking to the Library with her books (all 5 of them) when she collided with something definitely body-shaped. All her books and herself went flying.

She landed somewhat spectacularly on her – well for lack of a better word – bum.

Towering above her was the face she longed to look at her. But what came from his mouth was most certainly different to what she imagined. It went like this: 'Red hair and hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley.'

_Rose 0: Scorpius 1._

But to his complete surprise she replied: 'Blonde hair and a constant sneer. You must be a Malfoy.'

_Rose 1: Scorpius 1._

She picked herself up and gathered her books with as much dignity as she could muster and entered the Library without a second look at him. He was still staring at her with a very shocked look on his face.

_Rose 2: Scorpius 1._

* * *

The next day Rose was in the Library again when she heard an agitated muttering from behind the bookshelf she was currently looking at. She peered through a gap and saw Scorpius struggling with a DADA question. She made to go over and help him but stopped and remembered what her father said to her before she left: 'Make sure to beat him in every test Rosie.' Where was her Gryffindor courage when she needed it?

_Oh, screw it._

She took bold steps and sat next to him at the table. He looked up. She read the question he was stuck on. It was 'What dark creature has brittle fingers, so you must break its grasp to escape?' He still looked perplexed. She carefully wrote 'Grindylows' on a piece of scrap paper and walked away.

This is how they became friends.


	3. First Heart-to-Heart

Thanks to everyone who's read so far! Hope you're enjoying it :)

**Year 2**

Scorpius was walking along a busy corridor – filled with different members of the Weasley family, celebrating Victoire's birthday - and turned off into what he believed was a deserted one. He strolled further into the darkness when he heard sobbing. He peered into a classroom and saw Rose Weasley. They had become _friends_ over the past year and it hurt him to see her hurting.

'Hey Weasley, what's wrong?'

She turned and then burst into a fresh round of tears. 'Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about my Uncle Fred, you know the one that died in the war. He didn't live long enough to see any of us grow up. Uncle George misses him because he practically was him but no one else really remembers what he was like.'

'There there Weasley. Don't cry. What's done can't be undone. What brought this about?'

'It's Victoire's birthday. Everyone celebrates that to take their mind off the fact it's the 20-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.' She turned to face him and said, 'I can't do that.' Then she broke down again.

He pulled her close and just sat there with her. After about half an hour she quickly hugged him and left the solace of the empty classroom to re-join the celebrations. Scorpius sat there contemplating what just happened. Finally, after a year of knowing her, Rose had just opened up to him.


	4. First Quidditch Match

**Year Two**

It was the first Quidditch match of the season. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Each team had new members. On the Slytherin team it was Scorpius Malfoy as the new Seeker. On the Gryffindor team it was Rose Weasley as the new Chaser.

Scorpius woke with a start. He then panicked. Today was the day. The day of the big Quidditch match. He had told Rose yesterday that Slytherin were going to win so now all he had to do was make that happen. No pressure.

Rose woke calmly and lay in bed thinking. The arrogant prick she called friend told her that her team was going to lose the Quidditch match today. Time to prove him wrong.

They both met outside the Great Hall and went in to eat before they both bottled out – not that either of them would admit that. They helped themselves to copious amounts of food but neither of them really ate much, they just pushed it around their respective plates. When their teams came to collect them they had both reached full-blown panic. Fred and James picked her up and carried her off but she yelled to Scorpius: 'Good luck! I'll see you on the other side…'

The Quidditch match was one of the longest games ever seen at Hogwarts. It lasted 5 ½ hours. The end score was Gryffindor 300: Slytherin 280. Scorpius caught the Snitch and Rose scored 23 of the 30 Gryffindor goals. So they both won.

As they were dragged from the pitch to celebrate their wins Rose grabbed onto Scorpius and whispered, 'Our place. See you at ten.'

* * *

The parties lasted until half nine and when everyone had gone and the common rooms had been cleared they both rushed to the empty classroom in which they had had their first proper conversation about something other than work.

They arrived at the same time and hugged. They then discussed the match but after 10 minutes they both decided to lie down. To be fair they had both woken up early and played an intense game of Quidditch on practically no food.

They then snuck out of the room and crept to the kitchens. They were met by several House Elves who clamoured over them and when they asked for tea all ran off to see who was the quickest.

They drank their tea and argued good-naturedly over several different topics. When the clock struck 11 they looked at each other and then went back to their own dorms.

They both slept soundly that night.


	5. First Hogsmeade Trip

**Year Three**

Rose battled the icy wind down the path to Hogsmeade. She reached The Three Broomsticks, went to the bar and ordered a Butterbeer. She sat at a table by the window and stared at the people passing by. She enjoyed the Hogsmeade trips; they were a break from her family and her studies. However, she didn't like being completely alone. She sat there for another ten minutes when a sharp rap on the window startled her from her reverie. Standing there was Scorpius decked to the nines in a coat, hat, mittens and scarf. He mouthed, 'You coming Weasley?'

Rose got up and went to join him in the Arctic weather.

'So how are you Scorpius?' she enquired. He looked at her, chuckled, the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh and when he regained composure replied: 'Bloody freezing! Why are you on your own?' 'Oh you know. Fred is hanging with James back at Hogwarts. Victoire is with Teddy. Dominique is 'too cool' to be seen at Hogsmeade. Lily is studying and Albus and Roxanne are helping her. Louis and Lucy aren't allowed and Molly is god-knows-where! That only leaves me…'

'Shall we go to have a laugh in that new dress shop?'

'Actually I need to go and get some parchment and quills from Scrivenshaft's. Will you come with me?'

'Sure Weasley, as long as we can go to Honeydukes after!'

'Deal!'

They went into Scrivenshaft's, Rose bought four quills and several parchments – in her defence she didn't know how many she would need - and Scorpius bought another quill. After paying they ran to Honeydukes because it had become a blizzard. They both stocked up on chocolate and sweets and then they headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

When they got back they were shivering, nearly had frostbite and therefore decided to go to the kitchens to sit in front of the massive fire to warm up.

'Well that was lovely.' Rose sighed sleepily, 'We should go to Hogsmeade together more.'

Scorpius blushed and turned to look at her. 'I…' He stopped because Rose was asleep.

He carried her back to the Fat Lady and as luck would have it Albus was just entering so he left her in his capable hands.


	6. First Dance

**Year Three**

It was 2019, Rose and Scorpius's third year when the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts.

It was nearing the Yule Ball and Rose was panicking because she still hadn't got a partner. She was invited even though she was a third year because Victoire was the Hogwarts Champion. She went to the Library to calm down, as usual. She heard someone pacing near her. She peered round the corner of her bookshelf and saw Scorpius. Their friendship had grown stronger since the second year and even her dad had accepted their friendship.

Scorpius turned on his heels again and spotted her. She waved. He walked over and took a deep breath. 'Hi, I am going to the Yule Ball and I just wondered if you would do me the honour of being my partner?' She stared blankly at him for a second. Then a sparkling smile crossed her face, 'Why dear sir, it would be my honour!'

* * *

The morning of the Yule Ball was one of those mornings when you know, you just know, that everything will go well.

Rose woke before her alarm in a wonderful mood. She got up and gently put her dress on her bed. It was a layered, floor-length, _rose_-coloured dress. She got her accessories out to save time later. They were a gold necklace with a red rose pendant, red rose earrings and a gold and red rose bracelet. '_You can sense a theme_' she thought.

Only nine hours.

She went to the Kitchens to get something to eat as she didn't feel like facing the Great Hall. She nibbled at a piece of toast and sipped her rosehip tea. Then she went back to the common room to finish her Charms essay.

Only three hours.

After finishing her essay she attempted to read for half an hour but gave up and ascended the stairs to her dorm. She sat on her bed and applied Sleekeazy's Hair Potion (given to her by her mother). Then she put on her dress and other accessories. She then put on her shoes and she was ready.

Only 10 minutes.

She climbed out of the portrait hole and walked towards Scorpius who was waiting for her. He turned and saw her. His jaw dropped.

'Rose.' He said – that was the first time he had called her Rose. 'You look incredible.'

They accompanied each other into the transformed Great Hall and waited for the Champions to enter. After 15 minutes they did. The Beaubaxtons Champion came first with her partner followed by the Durmstrang Champion with his partner. Then everyone gasped as Victoire floated in wearing a long silver dress with lace sleeves in the arms of Teddy Lupin. 'Victoire told us to expect a visitor.' Rose whispered in Scorpius's ear.

Then the dancing started. Rose was swept up in the midst of the floor and a slow dance song began to play. She wrapped her arms around Scorpius's neck and they danced. They danced non-stop and by the end they were both hysterical.

At the end he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her common room. He deposited her by the entrance, hugged her and then headed towards his own dorm.

'Bye Scorp,' she whispered down the corridor.

'Bye Rose,' came the reply.


	7. First Kiss

**Year Four**

When Scorpius found Rose she was crying. Her grandfather, Arthur Weasley, had died the night before. He found her in the classroom that had become their meeting place. She saw him walk through the door and continued to cry. He pulled her close and they sat there for a while in silence.

Finally, when Rose had calmed down slightly she hugged him and they sat there talking about their grandfathers. Rose told of Arthur's obsession with all things Muggle. They laughed about the flying car escapades – Ron had told her about them as he was there after all – and told of his dancing at parties. Scorpius told her that the war had changed Lucius. He was a quiet, conserved person and he had been bitten by a poisonous snake – rather ironic – a few years ago and hadn't survived.

After three more hours, Rose made to leave but before she did Scorpius grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Their lips met and Rose temporarily forgot about her pain. Scorpius' mind turned to imaginary mush. When they separated, Rose made for the door but Scorpius pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, 'It will be alright Rose. Don't forget I will always be here for you.'

And with that they both went their separate ways, Scorpius back to his dormitory and Rose back to her family.


	8. First Date

**Year Four**

Rose awoke to a tapping at the window. She went over and opened it. In flew Scorpius's owl, Cadenza. She deposited a note in Rose's hand, hooted, and flew off. Rose looked at the note. It read:

_Rose. Please meet me by the rose bushes on the far side of the Lake at 12:30. Scorpius xx_

Rose quickly got dressed and scribbled a note to Albus, the relative she trusted most – and the only one that knew about her and Scorpius. She gave it a quick glance and satisfied, called her owl, Theia and sent it. She then went to breakfast with the rest of the dorm.

Albus was getting ready when he got Rose's note and attempted to read her scrawled handwriting. He eventually deciphered it and then realised it read:

_Albus. I am meeting with Scorpius today and I don't want any of my family interrupting. I won't let them see me just tell them I am not feeling too good and want to be left in peace if they ask. Rose xx_

At 12 o'clock Rose hurried out of the common room saying she was going to the hospital wing for an Invigoration Draught because she was tired.

It usually took her 10 minutes to reach where Scorpius wanted to meet her so she went via the Hospital Wing to get the draught she was pretending to need. Just in case, you know, one of her family came asking. Hopefully they didn't.

Scorpius was pacing when she arrived. She went behind him and hugged him. He immediately relaxed and turned to return her hug. He then blindfolded her – despite her protests – and led her somewhere.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Where are you taking me?" Rose questioned.

He didn't reply.

She was sat down and the blindfold was removed. They were on Rose's favourite picnic blanket surrounded by Rose's favourite foods in Rose's favourite spot. She looked at the boy, no, _man_ next to her and whispered, "To sit in the shade on a fine day and look upon verdure is the most perfect refreshment."

He replied, "Why did you choose me Rose? I'm always being told I am vain and I thought you despised that in someone."

"Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves; vanity, to what we would have others think of us." She responded, quoting from her favourite book.

After eating all the food available Rose enquired why Scorpius liked her as she was no-one special. He paused and then answered, "If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more."

"You love me?"

"Yes I do Rose. I love you, most ardently."

"I love you too Scorpius."

_**The End**_

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
